Como una madre
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: ¿Cómo hacer un discurso de la única persona que te hizo repetir todo el curso y que por su culpa ahora te estabas graduando un año después? ¿Cómo hablar bien de alguien a quien llegaste a odiar? Bueno, ese era el dilema de Sakura Haruno. /AU/No Yuri. *Especial del Día de las madres*


_**Disclaimer**__:_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

_**Advertencias**__:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar.

_**Aclaraciones**__: _

NO es YURI 

**-lalala-** dialogo.

¨_lalala_¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

_**Personajes principales: **_Tsunade-Sakura

_**Género**_: Amistad.

* * *

_**Capítulo Único**_

* * *

_**Como una madre**_

El amanecer estaba por ocurrir, hoy es un día especial para aquellos que por fin concluyen su carrera, pues hoy es su graduación.

El primer rayo de sol se asoma por su ventana, somnolienta estira su mano y trata de tapar su rostro con la sábana, mientras Naruto, su gato amarillo, salta para jugar con sus dedos, esto logra hacer que se despierte por completo. Con pesadez se dirige al baño para lavarse la cara.

**-Gracias por despertarme, Naruto.-** Le dice mientras lo acaricia con cariño**.- Es hora de desayunar.**

Con el gatito caminando entre sus piernas llega a la cocina, sin caerse, de la alacena saca el alimento para gatos y su cereal.

**-Sabes…-** Le dice al gato mientras lo ve comer.- **Debo de terminar el discurso, que aún no comienzo, para la ceremonia.-** Se levanta con dirección al refrigerador y saca el galón de leche.- **Realmente no sé qué poner… y estoy segura de que tú menos ¿Verdad, Naruto?**\- Voltea a ver al gato, que seguía muy entretenido comiendo.- **Si alguien me ve hablando contigo, pensara que estoy loca.**

Al terminar su desayuno se dirige a su cuarto, toma su laptop y se acuesta de nuevo.

**-¿Por qué no se me ocurre nada?-** Se pregunta en voz alta.

Odiaba el hecho de haber salido como candidata en ese tonto sorteo, en el cual participaron todos sus compañeros y solo eligieron a cinco ¿Para qué? Bueno, esa era la solución que había propuesto el tutor del grupo para hablar de los cinco catedráticos que se distinguieron en su labor. Y ahora ella estaba en un dilema… ¿Cómo hacer un discurso de la única persona que te hizo repetir todo el curso y que por su culpa ahora te estabas graduando un año después? ¿Cómo hablar bien de alguien a quien llegaste a odiar?

Mientras tenía su discusión mental, Naruto, como buen gato, comenzó a clamar la atención de su dueña, viéndose ignorado llegó al punto de subirse en la laptop y teclear (en un documento en blanco) un montón de letras formando ¨palabras¨ sin sentido.

**-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que eso no se hace.-** Lo regaño, y eso hizo que recordara uno de esos momentos horribles que vivió con esa educadora:

_**¨Debes observar el modelo anatómico, ya te lo he dicho con anterioridad y esta es la última vez que te lo recuerdo…¨**_

Hizo una mueca de desagrado. Recordar sus primeras prácticas con ella era un tormento. Pero de ese recuerdo vino uno aún mejor, de la segunda vez que curso neuroanatomía, y de cómo esa misma Doctora la felicito por su desempeño. Sonrió, al final Naruto le dio una gran idea y ahora sabía que era lo que le quería decir a la Dra. Tsunade, rápidamente tomó su laptop y borro lo que su gatito escribió sin querer.

Las palabras fluían por su mente y sus manos tecleaban lo más rápido posible. En menos de dos horas, su discurso estaba listo.

~O~

Definitivamente estaba nerviosa, ¿Cómo se tomaría la Doctora Tsunade su discurso? ¿Se enojaría por todo lo que diría? Rogaba al cielo que se lo tomara lo mejor posible.

**-Bien, y por último tenemos a Haruno Sakura.- **Anuncio Kakashi, se hizo a un lado cediéndole el micrófono a la graduada peli-rosa, temerosa se acercó al estrado con sus hojas en la mano.

**-Buenas noches.**\- Saludo. Demonios, se le había olvidado su problema con el pánico escénico, _¨Respira… todo está bien, imagina que solo está la Doctora…¨_ Sudo frio, el pensar que estaba sola con ella le recordó sus disecciones y los nervios se intensificaron, suspiro profundo**.- Yo les hablare de alguien a quien todos admiramos, no solo por su inteligencia y sabiduría, sino por su fuerza y por habernos enseñado a no rendirnos.**

**¨ Esta persona, en lo particular, me ha enseñado más de lo que cualquier otra, pero primero les describiré lo que yo sentí después de conocerla.**

**¨ Todo se describe en una palabra, ODIO.-** Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo la joven.- **Ese era el sentimiento que reinaba en mí. ¿Por qué? La respuesta es simple, YO sentía que ella solo quería hacerme sufrir.-** Parecía que esa chica solo quería desahogar todo lo que se había guardado por años.- **Como si fuera poco el hecho de llevar todas las materias con los doctores y químicos más estrictos, y ella venia solo para hacerme todo más difícil. Era estricta, dura, perfeccionista, arrogante y con una sola mirada parecía decirte ¨Soy más que tú¨. Eso fue en mi primer año con ella. Todo se fue al fracaso, entre sus llamadas de atención, regañadas y de más… Me deprimí, por un momento me plantee la idea de salirme de la carrera. Como han de suponer… reprobé la materia. En mis exámenes me iba pésimo, y las disecciones… bueno de ellas no hablare.- **E hizo un giño**.- Y bueno, ya sabrán lo que pasó. La segunda vez que me inscribí, al ver quien me daría clases, mi primera reacción fue: ¨Esto debe ser una broma…¨**

**¨Pero, descubrí qué ella no era lo que yo creía.**\- Sonrió sincera.- **Me di cuenta de que yo era la que estaba mal, que yo era la que no estudiaba lo suficiente, ¿Cómo lo descubrí? Pues… Mis exámenes lo demostraron, y no solo ellos, sino también mis disecciones, un año después de que ella me regañara por no ver el modelo, ella misma me estaba felicitando por el desempeño en mi práctica. **

**¨Entonces comprendí. Ella me llamaba la atención, para que yo el día de mañana no cometiera los mismos errores. Ella era estricta, solo para formar buenos médicos. Ella era dura, para formar en nosotros un carácter fuerte y no dejarnos intimidar. Ella era perfeccionista, para que nosotros no seamos conformistas. Ella era… como era. Gracias a ella aprendimos a tolerar la presión, ella fue la que exprimió todo nuestro potencial y nos preparó para el futuro, ella fue la que nos hizo soltar lágrimas de frustración y enojo, ella fue la que nos hizo ver y valorar nuestros esfuerzos. Ella fue la que, como una madre, nos adoptó y crio con valores, que como una madre nos reprendió cuando estábamos haciendo mal las cosas, que como una madre nos tomó cariño y vio por nosotros.**

**¨Ella…**\- Hizo una pausa, todos estaban muy emocionados por sus palabras. Nadie sabía de quien hablaba, pero lo intuían.- **Nuestra segunda madre… Es la Doctora Tsunade Senju.- **Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. La doctora se sentía dichosa, nunca le habían dicho cosas tan hermosas, unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.- **De mi parte es todo**.- Anuncio Sakura.- **Con esto me retiro, pero antes…**\- Busco a la Doctora Tsunade con la mirada, cuando la localizo sonrió.- **Gracias**.- Le dijo, para después salir del escenario.

**-Con esto concluimos nuestro programa, esperamos que les haya gustado el pequeño homenaje, los invitamos a la fiesta de graduación que se celebrara…**\- Kakashi, como tutor, término con el evento. Por su parte, Sakura, estaba hiperventilando… nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, creyó que le diría todo eso a la Doctora Tsunade.

**-Te luciste, Sakura**.- La felicito Gaara, novio de la chica desde hacía ya casi un año.

**-Sí, frente.**\- La abrazó Ino, su mejor amiga.

**-Nee, Sakura-chan**.- Llamo la atención Naruto, quien le regalo el gatito.- **No creí que le dijeras todo eso a mi abuela.**

**-Créeme, yo tampoco lo creía.-** Le dijo sonriendo.- **Pero Naru-chan me dio la idea.**

**-Sakura…**\- Ok, no esperaba tener que enfrentarse a ella tan pronto.- **Puedes venir un momento.**\- Bueno sabia de sobra que si moría a manos de la doctora, entre Gaara y Naruto se encargarían de su bebe, ya que Ino era alérgica a los gatos.

**-Me mandó llamar, Dra. Tsunade.**\- Le dijo tratando de no parecer nerviosa, cosa imposible para ella.

**-Sí, Sakura**.- Vio como la doctora fruncía el ceño. _¨Esto no es bueno…¨_ Pensó.- **Es la primera que alguien se atreve a decirme todas esas cosas.**\- _¨Dios, si me quieres… Que sea una muerte rápida.¨_ Suplico**.- Gracias**.- Le dijo con una sincera sonrisa, _¨Escuche bien…¨ _Penso mientras ponía cara de sorpresa.- **Eres la primera que descubre mi secreto.**

**-Su… ¿secreto?**\- Pregunto sorprendida.

**-Sí, sé que tu razonamiento es muy hábil, por eso dime ¿Qué es lo que hace que un adolescente, después de que se ha enojado con su madre, logre hacer lo que su progenitora le dijo que NO podría?**

**-El coraje.**

**-Exacto, el coraje de demostrarle que si puede hacerlo. Yo me baso en eso, en decirles que no pueden para que ustedes me demuestren que sí, y tú eres en definitiva, mi mejor alumna.**\- Le dijo con una sonrisa, para después abrazarla.

**-Usted es justo igual que mi mamá**.- Le dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo.

**FIN**

_Porque una madre es la que te cría con cariño y amor, te hace ver tus faltas y te reprende si es necesario, para que después enmiendes tus errores y seas una mejor persona._

_Porque aprendemos más de los errores que de nuestras victorias, y aunque te sientas triste ella siempre estará ahí para ayudarte._

_Dedicado a todas esas ¨Segundas Madres¨ (o múltiples) que nos han ayudado en nuestro camino para ser mejores._

_**Con dedicatoria especial para la **__**Dra. Ma. Teresa Barrón Torres.**_


End file.
